


a2

by KAHULAYAW



Series: Simptember [4]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Cute Park Jimin (BTS), Cutesy, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Gentle Kissing, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, It's been a while, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook is a Sweetheart, Jeon Jungkook-centric, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Jeon Jungkook, Mentioned Park Jimin (BTS), Park Jimin (BTS) is Whipped, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Sweetheart, Park Jimin (BTS)-centric, Random & Short, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i don't write for bts anymore unfortunately, jimin gets kiss kiss mwamwa, jungkook gives mwamwa kiss kiss, please read anyway, that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAHULAYAW/pseuds/KAHULAYAW
Summary: jimin is sick. jungkook is going to fix that, sort of.simptember, entry four
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Series: Simptember [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907308
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	a2

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so i saw this [tweet](https://twitter.com/Melvs_ss/status/1300652004444901376) and it was an art challenge about drawing your crushes, either fictional or nonfictional for the whole month of september, and then call it simptember. i absolutely cannot fucking Draw, but still wanted to participate, so i decided to write instead !!
> 
> i hope you enjoy my fourth entry for simptember!!

Jimin arched his back, neck exposed, then snapped forward like a whip, sneezing loudly for what was about the eighth time that hour.

Jungkook looked up from his phone and at his hyung, who was making his way to him. "Hey, hyung." He said as Jimin settled in beside him, making himself smaller and comfortable in Jungkook's side. Jungkook wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close.

"Jungkookie," whined Jimin, "Jungkookie, I'm sick,"

Jungkook petted Jimin's hair. Absentmindedly he went to his camera app and turned on the front camera. He fixed the angle and tapped Jimin.

Jimin smiled, because some sicknesses wasn't going to stop him from looking amazing in selfies. He deflated once Jungkook hummed at the photo.

"Hyung, what happened to you? You were alright yesterday," Jungkook frowned.

Jimin made himself feel at home as he laid his head on Jungkook's lap. "I don't know either," he huffed, "all I know is that I woke up a little warmer than usual, and it got worse over the day." He sighed.

Jungkook held Jimin's face with one hand. He rubbed his thumb across the elder's cheekbone repeatedly. Jungkook grinned suddenly, an idea coming to him. He poked Jimin's cheek with the same hand. "Hey, hyung, you know what'll make it better?"

"What?"

"Kisses!"

Jimin giggled. "I'm sick, you dummy. I'm not passing it onto you."

Jungkook shrugged. "No need for our skin to touch." He didn't let Jimin finish his question, instead pulling up the edge of the elder's shirt to cover his lips. Jimin squeaked.

Jungkook leaned down, pressing his lips sort of on Jimin's, the shirt rough on his lips. He pulled away. "See? No skin contact." He grinned, did it again.

Jungkook came up sick the next day. Jimin laughed at him for it.

**Author's Note:**

> okay . so this has been in my drafts for the past three years???? and i didn't even notice that i didn't post it ohmygod
> 
> it's been a very long time since i last posted (and even longer since i last wrote) a bts work and wowow this is really old like i don't think my writing changed that much since it still sucks until now but like . i don't know jdskd the vibe was so different back then?? anyway jikook superior
> 
> thankyou for reading! don't forget to leave a comment and a kudo!
> 
> please check out my other [works!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAHULAYAW/works)  
> [(twitter)](https://twitter.com/PEACHBERRYNANA)


End file.
